Giftwrapped
by 12Lilyrose
Summary: Beck wants to give Jade a present for her birthday, eventhough they have broken up. What will happen when some men try to get to Jade when they find out the gift is worth a fortune? Bade with Cade and Jori friendship
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

Birthday time. I know I said I hated birthdays but when it's my own I quite enjoy the attention. I remember my last birthday…there was no Little Miss Perfect and everything was just great…

_Beck: ''Ma 'dam, your chariot awaits.''_

_I know that voice anywhere. It is really that late? Wow, I'm not even dressed yet. Beck had obviously arrived already and was waiting downstairs. _

_Jade: ''Down in a minute…or an hour. ''I added the last part under my breath. _

_Beck: ''More like a year or two. You aren't even out of bed yet!''_

_I screamed and rolled onto my back causing me to fall off my bed and onto the midnight black fluffy carpet. _

_Jade: ''You scared me! And don't look at me I'm only in my PJ'S.'' I reached up my arm and grabbed my pillow off my bed. Beck was standing in my doorway leaning against the frame. I flung the pillow full force at him. Unfortunately he managed to duck out of the way just before it made contact with his face. _

_Beck: ''What was that for? And besides I've seen you in a bikini.''_

_Jade: ''How did you know I didn't sleep naked?''_

_Beck: ''I didn't. Unfortunately you like to wear nightgowns.''_

_I threw another pillow at him and aimed perfectly. It was so unexpected that he didn't even have time to raise his arms and it hit him right in the face. _

_Asked him to go down stairs while I got ready and he obliged. Weird, he hasn't even mentioned my birthday yet. I slipped off my black silk pyjamas and got in the shower. Later on, after applying dark makeup, piercings, highlights and putting on a tightly fitted black top, leather jacket, black jeans and my black combat boots, I went downstairs to meet Beck. _

_Beck: ''About time. What were you doing? Trying on every item of clothing you could find before getting dressed?''_

_Jade: ''Oh Ha Ha. I'm absolutely crying with laughter. I'd stay and listen to your hilarious comments but I must dash, I'm meeting my boyfriend.'' I loved being sarcastic. Beck raised his eyebrows and walked towards me._

_Beck: ''Who am I then, your personal baker?'' He placed two slices of toast on a china plate in front of me. _

_Jade: ''You call this baking?''_

_Beck: ''What you don't like your toast?''_

_Jade: ''I didn't say that. These will be great to throw at Tori. But considering I'm still quite young and want to have a decent life I think I'd rather not die so I'll think I pass on actually eating the … are you sure this is?''_

_Beck: ''Well at some point it was''_

_Jade: ''I think I'll skip breakfast. Come on, we'll be late.'' This was the general routine. Beck would pick me up in his truck every day and take her to school where he would buy me a coffee and go and meet their other 'friends'. He could get into the house because he had a key. My dad doesn't live with me and my mother any more but with another woman I couldn't care less about. We walked over to Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat. _

_Cat: ''Hey Jadey! Hap-'' She stopped suddenly like she had almost said something that she wasn't meant to say. For a second I thought that she was going to wish me a happy birthday…but I was wrong. Not only had my boyfriend forgotten but my best friend also. At the end of the school day, Beck texted me to meet him in the black box theatre. When I went in it was dark. Suddenly Beck, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Andre, Sikowitz, Lane (and much to my dismay) Sinjin all jumped out from different hiding places dressed in party clothing. There were tables of food and a CD player in the corner. At first I was happy because they had remembered but then I thought that I didn't really want a tacky birthday party. Finally I realized that they had put my touch to it. It looked more like a Halloween party than a birthday one. It was still dark and the tables were all draped in red velvet cloth. The music they played was just my type. I talked and danced and got presents from everyone who was there. Beck got me a matching necklace to his which also represented our one year anniversary. Cat got me my first pair of scissors. At first I thought she was crazy but she said that they seemed like the kind of thing I would like and I became addicted to them. Robbie gave me a gears of war bag which I really liked while Rex said I could go out with him (which I was unhesitant to reject). Andre played me a song about me which I loved so much. Sikowitz gave me two coconuts and Lane gave me some different sweet foods. Sinjin gave me a whole gift basket but when I started to go through it and found locks of his hair, poor love poems and other creepy stuff I through it state in the bin. Later in the evening Beck dropped me home._

_Beck: ''So, do you forgive me for the burnt toast now?''_

_Jade: ''I'll let you off''_

_Beck: ''Oh really? Well will you let me off for this?'' He leaned in and kissed me. We were stood outside my house and the wild was blowing hard. He pushed me against my front don't and kissed harder. He seemed to want to take control so I let him. I don't know how much later we pulled apart. ''Happy birthday Jade'' As he leaned in again my hand felt the doorknob of my house and I turned it falling back into the hallway._

_Jade: ''Thanks'' I said as I shut the door. An hour later Cat came round and stayed for a sleepover. We laughed and talked and I was myself around her. Something I only ever do in front of her or Beck. _

That really was a great birthday. But now Cat will probably be hanging out with Tori, Beck's no longer with me and that means that no-one else will have a reason to want to spend time with me. I'll be lucky if I get Sinjin wishing me Happy Birthday. I guess this day wont turn out as good as last year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know the first chapter went slow but it's my first fanfiction and I think that it will get better. Thanks for all of your reviews. I haven't worked out how to reply to them except in my stories but yeah thanks a lot!**

Jades POV:

Was that a car horn? I was already up and dressed because I wanted to get the day over with as soon as possible. I was sat at the black marble side counter on a white leather stool waiting to begin my walk to school after finishing my pancakes. My head whipped around to face the front door. Could it really be him? I got up and ran full speed to the door. About a foot away from the door a stopped and skidded to a halt right in front of it. After all whoever it was, wasn't about to see me look like I cared about seeing them. I slowly opened the door to see a silver car I didn't recognise…or did I? Wait that was Andre's car. What was he doing here? I adjusted my back on my shoulder and walked towards the car. I saw Andre driving so I pulled open the back door and slid inside.

Cat: ''Happy birthday Jadey! I went to the shop because I almost forgot to buy you a presents but they were out of presents so I went home but then I called Tori and she told me that all the things in the shop could have been a present but they just weren't gift-wrapped so they didn't look like one. Oh I missed you?'' She flung her arms around me and before I knew it I was hugging her back for real. We were sat in the two back seats of the car hugging for a few seconds before Andre spoke up.

Andre: ''Hey Jade. We thought we'd pick you up today instead of letting you walk on your birthday.''

Tori: ''Actually…'' I seemed to have missed Vega in the front seat. ''Cat called me to say she thought you deserved a ride to school but I reminded her that I couldn't drive so I called Andre who usually takes me to school and he said he could pick you up. Then we realised that usually meet Cat outside her house to walk the second part to school so Andre said he'd pick her up after me and then we'd pick you up.'' I was annoyed that she was there but then again she had tried to help me get a lift to school. I wanted to have all my friends on my good side today (not including sinjin who if he talks to me I will call the police) so I nodded and said;

Jade: ''Thanks Vega.'' We laughed and talked the whole journey until finally Andre pulled up the car outside Hollywood Arts High School. This school, Cat and Beck may have been the only good things that have ever happened to me. One's gone but I just hope that the other two will stick around. I linked arms with Cat feeling like I wasn't myself but then I realised this was myself but I'm usually someone else. Cat reached into her bag and pulled out a small rectangular box wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper with yellow daisies on it.

Cat: ''Open! Open! Open!''

Jade: ''Thanks Cat!'' I opened it to find an exact replica model of a human skull just like the one her mum's boss had before it got destroyed. I gave her a hug when Tori tapped my arm and gave me a parcel gift-wrapped in blue and brown stripes. I opened it to find five different CD'S from my favourite bands and singers including Ginger fox. ''Thank you Vega…Tori. ''

Tori: ''No problem. Do I get a hug?'' I don't know what has come over me today but I stepped in anyway and gave her a hug. After joining up with our other friends I was given 6 tickets to the new movie death of a kitten that Tori had told me about from Robbie and Rex who hinted that I could take the whole gang.

Jade: ''Sure! We should go this weekend. All of us. But because it was a gift Robbie your buying my popcorn.''

Robbie: ''All right then.'' I was then given a new pair of black shades and some chocolate from Andre who had remembered that my sunglasses had broken last week.

Jade: ''Thanks Andre!'' I told the guys that I would catch up with them later and headed up to my locker to put the gifts away. Cat followed me.

Cat: ''It was weird that Beck didn't get you anything isn't it?'' She had read my mind.

Jade: ''I don't mind.'' Although I did. Maybe he didn't even want to be friends anymore. I opened my locker to find a small black box. I pulled of the paper.

Cat: ''Ohh! Who's it from?''

Jade: ''I don't know'' and that was the truth. There was no label at all. I opened the little black ring pot that was inside it to find a silver ring. It had a large green stone in the middle and small silver jewels around the edge. On the back of the pot was a small label that read; Jade Stone Ring. Who would send me a ring and bother to get the same stone as my name, get it into my locker and gift-wrap it?

**A/N: I don't know if this will work but this is the hyperlink to the ring. If it doesn't come up you could try copying it out. Just kidding, I wouldn't bother copying it all out. ./imgres?q=jade+ring&hl=en&biw=1261&bih=570&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=K60QEd4YJM_AaM:&imgrefurl=.uk/Jaderings_&docid=LM8_5o1WD8eQuM&imgurl=.&w=1600&h=1200&ei=sbGGT5mQGqrE0QWrv-W-Bw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=623&vpy=223&dur=829&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=150&ty=90&sig=105678619246411996503&page=3&tbnh=121&tbnw=158&start=38&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:38,i:207 **


	3. Chapter 3

Beck's POV:

Jade walked with Cat towards her locker. I hope she likes the gift I gave her. I choose a Jade stone specifically for her and wrapped it in her favourite colour paper-black. The only catch was that I wouldn't tell her it was from me…can't. She'd hate me for it; she'd hate me any way. Me, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex walked down the hall. We all had sikowitz first. We took seats when I saw Jade enter the class room. She looked so beautiful and also… happy. She only looked that way when either she had spent time alone with Cat or because of something I had done. It must be because of Cat. She must have cheered up Jade in some way that meant she wasn't hiding the fact that she was happy. She went and sat next to Cat. Suddenly Sikowitz came through the door and casually sat down in the last empty student seat. He looked up expectantly at the stage.

Tori: ''Uh… Sikowitz? Fancy doing a lesson any time soon?''

Sikowitz: ''Why should I?''

Andre: ''Because you're our teacher!''

Sikowitz: ''So? Do I not have the same right to education as you do? Do I not deserve to be taught of the worlds of theatre?''

Jade: ''No!'' Sikowitz went over to Jade and leant right into her face.

Sikowitz: ''Fine! Jade please go up on the stage.''

Jade: ''I can't.''

Sikowitz: ''Sure you can! You just walk up the steps…''

Jade: ''No I seriously can't.''

Sikowitz: ''Why not?''

Jade: ''Because you're in my face and won't get out of the way.'' Sikowitz got out of the way and Jade walked to the stage. ''What do I do?'' She leaned to one side and put her hands on her hips. She looked so good when she did that. Wait what was that on her finger. YES! She was wearing the ring. She must have liked it. It's a shame that she will never know who gave it to her. Oh well. I'm sure she'll like it just the same.

At the shop where Beck bought the ring; (No-one's POV)

Shopkeeper: ''Please I don't have it anymore I swear. It wasn't even that valuable. It was a fake Jade stone and the jewels were only made of glass. It was only worth about £89.99 at the most. I sold it for £95.99. And I got it from…''

Man 1: ''Shut up! Wait. You sold it? Who did you sell it to?'' The man shouted at the shopkeeper and threatened to shoot the gun he was holding. The other two men also had guns and were stood behind him.

Shopkeeper: ''I don't know who he was.''

Man 1: ''What did he look like?''

Shopkeeper: ''Well he was very good looking. He was about 17 or 18. He had long brown hair, white skin and he came in with a friend who was black and had dreadlocks. ''

Man 1: ''That's not enough to go on. That ring was the only one of its kind. The stone is Jade but a rare kind of Jade that is so rare it is worth millions to just have a sparkle of it. The gems around the edge are not glass but diamonds and the ring itself is not made from silver but only coated in it…its actually gold. That ring is worth more than half the crown jewels especially the stone. Diamonds and gold are great but that stone. There is said to be no more of it. It is worth more than the hope diamond or nearly all the crown jewels put together. That is the sort of money that we will do anything to get to.''

Shopkeeper: ''I should have sold it for more''

Man 1: ''Shut up! It doesn't matter. You have no use anymore and you know too much''

Shopkeeper: ''No please I beg you. The boy…the friend with dreadlocks. He was wearing a Hollywood arts jacket. I bet you anything you'll find him, his friend, and the ring at the school.'' The shopkeeper was hopeful that he had said enough to save his life.

Man 1: ''Well, I guess you're not useless after all. Thanks!'' The man smiled and then pulled the trigger. The shopkeeper didn't even have time to react before he was dead on the floor.

Man 3: ''He said that two guys came in right.''

Man 2: ''Yeah, what would a dude want with jewellery?''

Man 1: ''What do most men want with Jewellery?''

Man 2: '' To…add to their collection?''

Man 1: ''No you idiot…to give to their girlfriends. Let's go.''


	4. Chapter 4

Cat POV

We were sitting at the asphalt café and I was eating a bowl of fries. I love fries they taste so much like potatoes. I was sat next to Jade and she was by Andre then there was Tori, Robbie and finally beck who was basically sat on the other side of me. 'Nice ring Jade' I said. It really was very pretty but it looked very expensive.

'Cat you were there when I found it' She stared at me.

'Oh yeah, I totally forgot' I'm so silly sometimes.

'Wait you found it?' asked Tori

'Yes' said Jade

'Where?'

'In my locker' I could tell that Jade was getting impatient.

'Who gave it to you?'

'I don't know'

'Was there a label?'

'What is this, 20 questions?'

'Sorry'

'And there was no name. Not that I care. I get it for free and don't have to worry about showing that I like it or pretending to hate it.'

Becks POV

I knew it! She loved it. I was at ease. I smiled to myself.

'What are you smirking at?' I missed Jades voice so much. I didn't care if she was being rude or not.

'Nothing' I replied. She didn't need to know. She raised an eyebrow at me and then got up and stalked of.

Man 1 POV

We snuck into HA and were searching for the descriptions the shopkeeper had given us. Eventually we mound matching ones and followed them to the lunch table. We were hiding in a black parked in the car park looking through binoculars towards the table. The two boys were their joined by a geek, slightly good looking girl with brown hair some ditzy red-headed chick and WOW. She was hot. She was dressed all in black and seemed to being talking with the brunette. Sure we could just go over there with our guns and demand the ring but it was more fun this way. Besides I wasn't in the mood to run from the police. I bet one of those three girls owns the ring. It's just to find out which one. The hot girl stood from the table and stomped off. Man, she was good-looking. Wait. Holy cow. There on herb finger was the ring. Perfect I thought, Two for one. The ring and the girl. This should be fun.

A/N Sorry its so short. They will get longer but I'm busy with homework at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Jades POV

Beck was smirking about something and it was really annoying me. I got up from the table and stomped off. Fine if he wants to be an idiot then feel free. I didn't know where I was walking but I decided to skip the next period. I left the car park and walked down the main street.

I decided to get out my pear phone. I started texting my mum. She had told me that she was going on another business trip for a month and my brother was going to stay with my aunt.

**To: Mum**

**Whatever**

**From: Jade**

Do you ever get the feeling someone's watching you? Me neither. I have to admit I did think I heard something behind me but I was just getting paranoid. Pull yourself together Jade.

I turned a few corners and continued down the road. There was a small shop up the road so I stopped and went inside. There were walls and walls of shelves with all the boring household stuff middle aged people would buy. I went straight to the counter and picked up a packet of mint chewing gum that was by the counter. After buying it I left the shop and continued down the road.

Three random guys were stood outside the shop smoking. One was looking at me. I turned around and walked faster. Maybe I should head back to school. No. That would be in the direction of them. Not that I'm scared of them. I just don't want to breathe the smoke from their cigarettes.

As I quickened my pace I felt my phone buzz again. I turned around because I had to slow down to get it from my bag and I wanted to see if there was anyone behind me. There was no-one and I couldn't see the shop anymore. See I knew it. I was just being paranoid.

I continued walking slowly when I heard a rustle. Ok, so maybe it's different now. Do you ever get the feeling someone's watching you? Me too.

Cat POV

I was sat at the table with my friends. My best friend had just left the table and I was worried about her.

'You know, you really should care about her more' I said to Beck.

'Who?' Who? Who else you silly boy!

'Jade!' He was being really stupid and I didn't like it. I stoop up.

'Cat where are you going?' Robbie said. At least I have someone who cares about me. But Jade deserves someone who cares about her.

'Anywhere else'

'Well do you want me to come with you?' OH, Robbie you're so sweet

'No thank you. I gotta go pee' I ran into school but I didn't really need to pee. I was worried about Jade.

Jades POV

I was walking slowly again and I had got out my phone.

**To: Jade**

**R u okay?**

**From: Cat**

I decided to reply

**To: Cat**

**Kinda**

**From: Jade**

A few minutes later I got another reply

**To: Jade**

**Do want to sleep over?**

**From: Cat**

**To: Cat**

**Sure Thx**

**From: Jade**

**To: Jade**

**Yay! Where r u?**

**From: Cat**

**To: Cat**

**Just passed Sam's Sandwiches a few blocks from school. Y?**

**From: Jade**

**To: Jade**

**R U SURE?**

**From: Cat**

**To: Cat**

**Yes, I just saw it**

**From: Jade**

**To: Jade**

**No silly! R u sure you're ok?**

**From: Cat**

**To: Cat**

**Like I said, I think so. Bye kit-kat**

**From: Jade**

**To: Jade**

**Gd bye Jadey! Xx**

**From: Cat**

Becks POV

Maybe I shouldn't have smiled. But I wasn't laughing at her. It only looked like I was. Oh well. She can't hate me anymore than she already does. Maybe I should look for her. No, she'll be alright.

Jades POV

I was just about to text Cat back and say see you outside the Grub Truck at the end of school when a hand gripped my arm and roughly pulled me backwards. I screamed and fell backwards.

A/N I know it was still quite short but I thought that that would be a good place to end that chapter. Please review, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

Man 1 POV:

When she left the table we followed her. Great. She's leaving the school. This is too easy. We decided not to make any trouble so we'd let her walk for a little bit and then take her when she wasn't near the school. A few times she seemed to notice we were there but she never spotted us.

Soon she came to a small shop. We stood outside and waited. Wait. Three men outside a shop might look suspicious.

I quickly got out a cigarette box and lit three of them handing one to Mike and one to Jake. Suddenly she came out. She looked right at me and I stared back. The she turned on her heel and continued down the road.

When she turned a corner we began to follow again. This was far enough. One more street and then I'll grab her from behind.

'Excuse me' A small little red head girl walked between me and Mike. Once she got through she began to run. She looked out of breath. She was probably running before but had to stop because we were in the way.

Oh, well. When she's out of sight I'll get the girl…and the ring. Hold on a minute wasn't that girl back at the school? Yeah.

'Jade!' she called the girl with the rings name. Nice name…Jade. However Jade obviously didn't hear because she continued walking. We can't take her now. We're coming up to a main road. It's too public.

'We'll get her later. Let's go back to the school for when they get back' I said.

'But Steve, what if she doesn't go back to school today?' Why do I work with such idiots? Oh well. Not for long. I'll kill them both once I get that ring. We turned around and headed back to our van at Hollywood Arts.

Cat's POV

I pushed past three men and carried on running. I finally spotted Jade.

'Jade!' I shouted. She didn't hear me. I noticed a road up ahead. But Jade didn't! She seemed to be texting. I ran faster.

Suddenly Jade stepped in the road just as a car turned road the corner. I grabbed her arm and with all my might pulled her back onto the pavement. She screamed and fell onto the ground. I fell next to her.

'Ow!' Jade looked to her right to see me lying next to her. 'Cat! What was that for? Wouldn't a 'hello' have been sufficed?'

'You almost got hit by a car!' I pointed at the road in front of her as we began to stand up. She looked slightly guilty.

'Oh. Thanks Cat.' We hugged.

Jade's POV:

'Why are you here?' I loved Cat. But she deserved better than me.

'Because you need a friend' I didn't comment. I just simply hugged her again. We decided to go straight back to Cat's house. We would skip the rest of school. Finally I felt happy.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

When we got back to Cat's house her Mother was rushing into the front door. She had about five shopping bags and was struggling to unlock the door. Quickly me and Cat left my car and ran to help her.

'Oh. Hello Jade'

'Hi' I replied. I liked Cat's mum. She was genuine. Her dad was alright as well. Better than mine. Mine doesn't live me anymore. It's Just my mum and my brother.

'Mum, can Jade sleepover tonight?' Cat asked.

'Usually that would be fine honey but you see…your father and I have to take care of certain…issues concerning your brother'

Ugh. I had met Cat's brother so many times. Once he tried to kiss me but then apologised saying that he had thought I was Opra.

'In fact honey. It would be good if you could stay somewhere else tonight.'

'It doesn't matter we will stay at my house.' Cat smiled and nodded in agreement.

'Thanks Jade' Cat's mum turned and walked towards the kitchen. After helping her unpacking the shopping we headed back to my house. We stopped in a small shop on the way home to buy some popcorn. We went to the snack shelf.

'Jade?' Cat turned to look at me.

'Yeah?'

'I thought your mum was out of town and your brother was with your Auntie. That's what you said when we were driving to my house.'

'Yeah so?'

'Are we gonna be home alone?' Cat looked scared.

'Don't worry Cat we'll be fine.

After picking some popcorn we bought it and headed back home.

Steve (Man 1's) POV:

We followed the girl's home. So far we've found out the other girl is called Cat and they are best friends. We were waiting outside when suddenly they left the house. Hmm. That's weird. They stopped in a shop and we followed them inside. We hid behind the row of shelves they were looking at and listened in. Now this is interesting. Home along. Perfect. We followed them again until they got home. A few hours. Just until its dark. Then we will be rich. Correction. _I _will be rich.

Jade POV:

It had been a few hours. It was now dark. We were watching curly cow on the TV and eating the popcorn we had bought earlier.

Beck's POV:

I'm worried about Jade. Maybe I should pay her a visit.

Jade's POV:

I could hear the rain outside. I love that sound. Me and Cat were laughing when the doorbell went.

Beck's POV:

Yeah. I'll pay her a visit. If she's not in the she's probably round Cat's. Either that or Cat is there. I live closer to Jade. I'll check her house first. I left my RV and ran in the rain to my red van.

Jade's POV:

I stood up to answer the door. Cat muted the TV so she could hear who was there. I reached out to grip the handle.

Beck's POV:

I pulled up outside Jade's house to see a black van already parked outside. I looked inside. There was no-one inside. Suddenly I heard a scream from Jade's house.

Jade's POV:

Why did I open the door?

**A/N Please review. Thanks. I'll do another chapter when I reach 20 reviews. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I just moved Country so there's a lot going on. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chap. Oh and by the way, answer to a couple of questions. Beck was worried about Jade because she didn't come back to school and Cat's mum was bothered by them being out of school because Cat was with Jade and she presumed that something had happened. **

Jade's POV:

I opened the door to see three men. They all looked like the typical guy you'd see going into the gym on your way to and from school. These guys were tough. They reminded me a bit of the men that came to the Parade Parade in our giant cupcake. I smiled at how weird that sounded.

'Hello Beautiful' said the man in the middle. Great, a flirt. I would have said something but he covered my mouth and pushed me back into my house. I pulled his hand from my mouth. Who does he think he is.

'Get the hell off me!' I shouted. I kicked him and he backed away. Cat started screaming.

'Jade!'

'Come on princess, don't be shy' Another man started coming towards me. He picked up the black vase from a wooden table beside my couch. Suddenly it came flying at my head. I screamed and ducked just in time.

'Mike what the hell?' shouted the man that had covered my mouth. 'We don't want her dead just bring her to me!'

'Sorry Steve' he replied

'Cat get upstairs!' I shouted. I wanted her safe. She obeyed. 'Don't come back down until I say'

'You know what?' said Steve 'just let Jake get her' The other man, that I presumed was called Jake started running towards me. I ran for the stairs but he was faster. He grabbed me by the waist.

'got her boss' I squirmed as much as I could and managed to turn round in his arms to face him.

I noticed an opportunity. 'You wish!' I said and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain so I took my chance and ran. Mike was blocking the stairs and Jake way in my way to get to the door. I was trapped. I backed up against the wall.

'Honestly if you want something done, do it yourself' said Steve. He scared me the most. He started coming towards me when the front door swung open and Beck ran in. I have so lost my mind.

'Get away from her' He walked towards Steve. _You idiot._ _He's got a bloody gun._ _What have you got? Nice hair. Great you can spray him with your shampoo then give him a haircut. _

'Oh look, its Babe's boyfriend' the men all sniggered.

'I said get away from her' he walked closer.

'Beck…' I wanted to tell him it was no use. He was just making things worse.

'Shut up Jade' Excuse me? How dare he? I'm trying to save his life and he tells me to shut up. I don't know why but I complied. 'Now get away from her' Beck was glaring at Steve but Steve was just smirking.

'Or what?' Steve turned around and grabbed my arm. He pulled me towards him and bought my arm behind my back. He was hurting my arm so I couldn't struggle. He started walking around the room with me pinned to his waist. Finally he stopped at the kitchen work surface. Beck had been watching us like a hawk the whole time.

Beck's POV:

Jade was trying not to show she was in pain but I could tell she was. I tried to think of a threat. I held up my pearphone and said

'I'll call the police' _Nice threat Beck. _Why was I so stupid? Suddenly the guy pulled a meat knife from the set of knife's on the kitchen work surface and pressed it against Jade's throat. I tensed.

'Oh, you don't want to being doing that mate.' I couldn't let Jade die. I still loved her. I dropped my phone on the floor. Jake came and picked it up.

'Please what do you want?' I begged. The guy's smile widened.

'The girl and the gift you gave her'. I thought hard. The ring.

'If you're talking about the ring then it only worth like $50 or $100 at the most.' He started laughing. _Man this guy is a maniac._

'That's what you thought. There was a mix up. It's worth a fortune.' Oh no. How could I have set Jade up for this?

'Beck?' I looked at Jade. She had tears in her eyes. 'The ring was from you?' I silently nodded.

'How touching. But we must dash. Come on gorgeous, let's go.' He started to turn around but at the same time he lowered the knife. I took my chance and lunged for Jade.

In shock he dropped the Knife and Jade. I grabbed her arm but he grabbed the other one. We started fighting with Jade caught in the middle of it. The two other guys pulled out there guns.

'Boss should we shoot?' asked one of them.

'No you idiot. You could shoot me!' We were caught up wrestling when suddenly I looked up and saw the black metal of a gun coming down on my head. Then everything went black.

Steve's POV:

Remembering I had my own gun I brought it from my pocket and swung it at his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. 'Let's get out of here.' I said

'No! Beck' Jade started screaming.

'QUITE!' I shouted and I slapped her. Her icy blue eyes filled with tears as they looked into mine.

'You monster' she whispered.

'Monster am I?' I whispered in her ear. 'Why don't we find out just how much of a monster I can be?' I gripped one of her arms and used my other hand to put my gun back in my pocket. Then covered her mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream when we left the house. I cold air outside felt nice on my skin.

Jake and Mike walked up to the black van and got in the front. I went in the back with the girl.

I blindfolded her while in the back and hours later we arrived at our derelict corner shop. We went in the back room where the supplies used to be kept years ago. There was a storage cupboard.

Cat's POV:

I had run upstairs and called the police. Well sort of. I couldn't remember the number so I called Tori and she and her dad were on their way with back up. I was so worried about Jade.

When I finished the call downstairs seemed quite. I walked downstairs to see a meat knife on the floor, a smashed vase and an unconscious Beck. Wait, BECK! I ran up to him and started to shake him. Eventually he woke up.

'Cat? Where's Jade'

'Oh Beck thank god. Why are you here? Are you hurt? Well of course you're hurt but is it serious?'

'CAT?' I looked down at Beck with tears in my eyes. Suddenly I saw flashing lights outside the window. Tori, her Dad and a few other police officers ran into the house. I looked back down at Beck.

'She's gone'

Jade's POV:

They un-blindfolded me and threw me into a storage cupboard. Jake brought in a black briefcase. When he opened it was filled with drugs, guns, knife's, needles, gases, rope, tape and more things that I didn't even recognise. I knew these guys were the worst criminals I could have been kidnapped by.

Mike brought in a wooden chair and sat me on it. It only just fit in the cupboard. Steve then tied me to it…and tight. I could already feel the rope digging into my skin. Then he got duct tape and covered my mouth. Man I hated these guys more than Tori. More than Trina (although she was close) I hated them even more than Singin…well…let's see stalker… or kidnappers and possibly murders. Yeah I hated them even more than Singin. I Snapped out of my thoughts and noticed that Jake went behind my back. I could feel him touching my hands.

'Uh…boss?' he seemed nervous. I could tell they were both scared of Steve.

'What?' he replied.

'She's not wearing the ring.' Wait what? Then I remembered. I had left my ring by the side of my sink at my house. When me and Cat had finished our first bowl of popcorn I had gone to wash up the bowl and had taken my ring off. Steve went right up in my face.

'Where's the ring?' I could feel his spit on my face. He ripped the tape from my mouth. 'WHERE'S THE RING?'

'I will never tell you. You worthless git' I had earned myself another slap.

'Looks like you're going to have to be our hostage. Jake you start on the ransom note. Send it to the boyfriend I bet he's still got the ring. Oh and one to the red head as well for good measure. Mike you sedate her.' Mike bent down and picked up a syringe from the briefcase.

'No! Help Help!' I started screaming and trying to get away but it was no use. The syringe entered my arm and everything went black.

**A/N Please review thanks. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	8. Chapter 8

Becks POV:

It had been a couple of hours since the incident. Tori's father and the police had gone and looking and returned with nothing. Some were still out on further distance searches.

I was sat on Jade's front door step. I turned and looked inside the house. There was black and yellow tape around the kitchen surface, the knife on the floor and the smashed china of the vase.

Cat and Tori were sat talking quietly on Jade's couch. I saw Cat turn and look me in the eye. Her eyes were all red and puffy and her hair was a mess. I probably looked the same (plus one bruise on my head). I hated to think of what Jade might look like right now.

Jade's POV:

I woke up. Everything was blurry for a few seconds and in the first few moments were absolute bliss. I forgot where I was or what happened but then realisation hit me. Bliss over.

I started to struggle at my ropes. I realized that my mouth had been re-taped. Too bad for them. I didn't even need to make a sound.

I needed something sharp. Of course! My scissors! I kept a pair in my boots. I tucked my feet behind me and reached into my right boot. After a lot of trouble I managed to slip out my scissors. I cut and cut at the ropes tying my hands. Suddenly I winced as the scissors cut into my arm. However I decided it was worth it when the ropes snapped and set my arms free.

After un-duct tapping my mouth, cutting free my feet that were tied together and making a mental note to tell Cat that the present she got me last year really was the best gift I ever got, I put my ear up against the cupboard door. Nothing. I couldn't hear a thing. I took the risk and opened the door.

It was a small square room with a counter in the corner. It probably held the till when the place used to be a shop. All of the shelves, stands etc. had been taken out.

On the floor of the shop were the three men. They were all fast asleep. Great. I love stepping stones. It's a shame you can't use sarcasm very well when you're talking to yourself in your head. I might put that on my next what I hate list. Actually, I think the three dudes in front of me have already guaranteed a spot on that when I get out of here. _If _I get out of here.

I took my first step and Steve stirred in his sleep. Just what I need! A light sleeper. Steve was lying closest to me. Then a few feet away were Jake and then right next to Jake was Mike. I walked a couple more steps and then lifted my foot over Steve.

I feared that my heaving breathing would wake him up but I knew if I held my breath then I would have to let it out again and that would probably wake them all up.

After getting over Steve I did one big leap over Jake and Mike. Mike had his arm out so there was no space to stand between them. My boots made a thud on the ground. Thankfully none of them even moved. I reached the door and my hopes shattered. There was a padlock stopping me from getting out.

I looked around the room and spotted the keys. They were laid in a bunch on Steve's jacket right outside…the cupboard door. I managed to jump successfully back over Mike and Jake but then my luck almost ran out.

As I landed I stumbled and fell over the top of Steve. My hands fell onto the floor on the other side of him while my feet were still on the other side. I was doing a sort of bridge over the top of him. Sort of the position you're in before you do a press-up.

My hair and necklace dangled down. Thankfully my heavy necklace wasn't very long and stopped about a centimetre away from Steve's chest while my hair covered him stomach. If he didn't wear a shirt to bed then my hair would have woken him up but because of his thick cotton t-shirt he seemed not to feel a thing.

I started walking around on my hands so I could get on one side of him without waking him up. I managed to put one hand on either side of his head. I then lifted my left leg over his body. Ok. If someone walks in now this would look really wrong. Focus Jade!

I rocked myself side to side and then lifted my right hand and leg rolling onto the floor beside Steve. Steve moved onto his side and rubbed the side of his face with the back of his hand in his sleep but did not wake up. I slowly and cautiously crawled over to the keys on his jacket. I could hear the heavy breathing of Steve as he slept beside me. Ok. That sounded wrong too. Snap out of it Jade!

I had almost lifted the keys off of the jacket but everything seemed way to quite.

'Morning beautiful' I turned my head behind me and looked up. Steve was stood looking down at me. He was wearing an evil grin. 'Aren't you going to say good morning back?' He looked questionably at me. Suddenly his expression changed to anger and he pulled out a knife with his left hand. With his right he gripped my hair and pulled my head back.

'How did you escape?' he whispered. I wasn't going to tell him. My scissors were back in my combat boot and I feared if he found out that I had hidden weapons on me he might 'check' for more.

'Fine.' He said. He pulled me up by my hair and pushed me to the side of the room. Neither Jake nor Mike had woken up. Then again, we hadn't actually been making that much noise. He put the knife away, yanked the keys from my hand and used a small one to unlock a door in the wall. It was painted to look like the wall and in the dark I couldn't possibly have noticed the tiny key hole.

Behind the door were some steps. So it was a two story shop. Interesting. Maybe if they kill me I'll be angry enough to push them out the window. Steve put the keys away and replaced it with the knife again. He pressed it against my stomach and gripped my arm with his other hand. On second thoughts, I think I hate him enough to push him out the window now.

On the top floor were three doors. One door was slightly ajar. I could see an old washroom inside. I know what this is. This is one of the shops that have a shop downstairs and living space above. If that's the washroom then there is probably a kitchen and bathroom. He led me past the washroom and to the door on the right. Please be the kitchen. Please be the kitchen. It was the bedroom.

Or it least it was meant to be that. It had a manky old bed it the corner ( which reminded me of the one in yerba ((yeah that bad!)) and an open space. The only other thing was a cracked mirror on the wall. He walked me in and locked the door behind him. He let go of me in the middle of the room and then dropped the knife down on the bed. Still facing the bed he said 'how is it possible you escaped?'

He doesn't need to know that. I have questions of my own that I want answered. 'How is it you got uglier overnight?' He swung around and slapped me with all his strength. The power knocked me off my feet and I fell to the floor.

I curled up in a ball and turned away from him. All I've got to do is stab him with my scissors, grab the keys and sneak out again. I slipped my scissors from my boot and got ready to strike. I could hear him crouching down beside me. Then I felt his hot breath on my neck.

'It's about time you learned some respect' Sure! _I _need respect. I turned around and thrust my scissors at him. In shock he fell on his back but the scissors did not harm him.

I tried to stab them at him again but he grabbed my wrist and pushed it into the mirror. I screamed in pain as a few bits of glass went into my wrist but most importantly…I dropped the scissors. He picked them up and threw them on the bed.

'So that's how you escaped huh princess?' He glared at me as he stood up. I was still panting on the floor. 'You really are very clever. But you're also very naughty and naughty girls need to be taught lessons.' He picked me up around the waist and threw me on the bed. Then he started to take his shirt off. _Shoot. Beck where are you?_

Meanwhile Becks POV:

I went down stairs. It was only 3:00 in the morning but I couldn't sleep. Tori and Cat were sleeping on my couch. They didn't want to be alone so I let them stay over. I went to get some coffee when I noticed a letter by my front door. I started to open it when I heard someone whisper my name behind me.

'Beck?' Cat looked up at me with her innocent eyes. 'I can't sleep'

'Me neither Cat'

'What's that?' she was looking at the letter in my hand.

'I don't know' I took out a photo and a letter from the envelope 'Oh My God.' Cat snatched the photo from my hand.

Cat's POV:

It was Jade. My eyes filled with tears. She was tied to a chair and seemed to be unconscious. I grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

'_If you want her back, find the ring. When you find it spray paint a black x to your front door. We will then send you another note. If you show this to the police or try to save her first then she will die. And you will NEVER see her again. _

_Signed:_

_You know who we are'_

Beck had summed it up perfectly: Oh My God

**A/N Please review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I know exactly how the story is gonna go. So here chapter 9…**

Beck's POV:

Jade! Oh my God. This can't be happening. We need to save her. I looked beside me to see Cat crying. Poor Cat. Jade was her best friend. I started to comfort her. Who's gonna comfort me? No-one, I need to be strong on my own.

'Beck… Will Jadey be alright?' Cat looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

'Of course Cat. I promise' don't make promises you can't keep. I always told myself that. Too late now. 'Cat the letter says they want the ring. You know I told you and Tori about the mistake I made and the ring was worth a fortune? Well Jade must have not been wearing the ring which means they haven't got what they want. Now Cat, this is really important…do you know what Jade did with the ring?' Cat sadly shook her head.

'I'm so sorry.' She started sobbing and collapsing in my arms. 'I thought she was still wearing it'

'Shh. Don't worry cat. So did I. We will find her. Let's wake up Tori.' Cat nodded and went to wake up Tori. When Tori was updated she started crying too. Both girls came back towards me holding hands.

'So' Tori spoke up. 'We need to find this ring which everyone thought Jade was wearing. If she was wearing it then she would have probably said so while she was being taken so she probably didn't even know she didn't have it. What if she's lost it? It could be anywhere!'

'Tori…' I began but she interrupted me.

'It could be at Hollywood arts…'

'Tori…'

'Jade's house, the shop where you guys bought popcorn'

'Tori…'

'Cat's house, your RV…'

'TORI!' Tori stopped babbling and looked at me. 'You're right. It could be in any of those places. But we need to find it to get Jade back. So let's start narrowing down the options.'

I walked over to a cupboard in the corner of the room and retrieved a black sheet of paper and a pen. I started writing a list of all the places Tori mentioned. Ok so… let's start off with obvious… It can't be in my RV because Jade hasn't been in there in months.' Just reminding myself of the reason she hadn't been in there in months was because of me brought tears to my eyes. But I shook off the thought and continued to narrow the list down.

But I couldn't there was no-where else that we could be sure it wasn't there. 'We need to look in all these places. The ring could be anywhere. But we need to have concentration and we're all to tired now. Let's just try to get some sleep and start looking in the morning' both girls agreed and returned to the couch. I went back upstairs thinking one thing. _I'm coming baby. Hold on._

Cat's POV:

I was running down a street. There were three men in front of me so I pushed passed them and continued running. I was looking for someone. I don't know why. I just had to get to them. I think I saw them because I started running faster. A shadow was ahead of me. I looked to the left. Some sort of light was coming towards the shadow. It was growling. It sounded like an engine. I grabbed the shadow and it screamed. As it fell I fell too. I landed on my back on the ground but felt no pain. The person was saying something…then I said something back but I wasn't listening to what I or the other person was saying. I was looking down at my stomach where the person's pale hand had landed to see a beautiful Jade stone ring. Suddenly the scene started to blur.

And then I woke up.

I was lying on the couch at Beck's house panting. Tori was looking down at me with a worried expression.

'Cat, are you alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare.' She said.

I had to tell her what I had realized. 'The ring isn't at Hollywood arts.'

'What? How do you know?' She sat down on the couch beside me when Beck walked down the stairs.

'What happened to getting some sleep?' He said while running his hand through his hair and yawning. 'It's only 5:00 am.'

'Cat had a nightmare then she woke up and said that the ring isn't at Hollywood arts' spoke Tori.

'It's true' I said. ' I had a flashback to when I saved Jade from getting hit by a car Beck's eyes widened and Tori raised an eyebrow. 'Don't worry. It happened after we ditched school yesterday but I remember her hand falling on me and she was wearing the ring. We never went back to school after that so it can't be at Hollywood arts!'

'Well done Cat!' exclaimed Tori. 'You make sense when you want to'

'Thank…you' I said. I don't know if that was a compliment or not.

'Great! That's the biggest thing crossed off the list' said Beck as he walked over to the list that had been laid on the coffee table and drew a black line threw the words Hollywood Arts. 'We're narrowing it down. Come on, let's go get a couple more hours of sleep then we'll go and look at Cat's house.'

'That should be easy' I said. 'We only went in the kitchen when we helped my mum carry in the shopping bags. '

'Cat. It's harder than that. It could be outside your house, on your drive way, in Jade's car…it could even have fallen into one of the shopping bags. We're going to have to search threw re-cycling and all your food. That's just your house. Think about all the other places. It's going to be hard work.'

'You're right.' I replied. 'We better go get some sleep then' and that's what we did.

Jade's POV:

After Steve had taken his shirt and shorts off he climbed on top of me. I tried pushing him off me but he was much stronger and pinned my arms down on the bed. I saw the knife next to me on the bed but he had control of both my arms so there was no way to get hold of it.

'Please…no…' I pleaded.

He led down on top of me and whispered in my ear. 'Don't worry sweetheart. You're just my entertainment until I get the ring. Then I'll get rid of the other two and we'll be rich. We could get married and live together. I'd get to enjoy you every night.'

'I will never marry you. I love someone else. And you can't make me…' I started thinking of Beck. Me and Beck had never done IT before but it was more comforting imaging it was him until I realized It just wouldn't work imagining him. Beck wouldn't crush me against the bed or dig his nails into my wrists and Beck would Never do what he was about to do next.

He let go of my right hand and picked up the knife off the bed. I started to try and push him off with one hand but it was no use. He pressed the flat blade against my chest and I went silent and still. The cold metal stung against my skin. He started to cut into my top and ripped it open. I screamed and begged him to stop but he used his left hand to cover my mouth.

Then he started to touch me as much as he could. He ripped my tights and cut off my skirt. We were both just in our underwear. He removed his hand from my mouth but before I could scream he kissed me. His kisses were forceful and horrible. I was practically chocking on him. I couldn't breathe or do anything as his hand moved down my waist to my underwear. I knew what was going to happen. All I could see were his cold eyes burning into mine.

He stopped kissing me to catch his breath. I would have screamed but I needed to catch my breath too. He started to unclasp my bra. I kneeded him in the groin before he had the chance. Big mistake on my part. He slapped me hard across the face and then shoved his tongue back down my throat. While kissing me he started to try and pull my underwear down again when the most surprising thing happened.

Beck's POV:

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 11:00! Oh no. We need to get to Cat's house and start searching for the ring. I ran downstairs and woke up Cat and Tori. We all had showers and breakfast and we realized that Cat and Tori didn't have anything to wear. Their clothes from yesterday were slept in so they didn't really want to wear them again.

'One second' I said as I ran outside to my RV. We would have slept in here but there wasn't enough room and I wouldn't leave them in the house all alone (my parents were out of town on business).

I went under my bed and pulled out a box of Jade's things. She had never come round to collect her things and there was quite a lot. There was make up, toothbrush and pj's for the nights when she had arguments with her mum. There were clothes that she had left when she changed in the morning. There were scissors that she forgot to take home after throwing them at me. Good times. I quickly grabbed a couple of outfits. About an hour later Tori and Cat were ready to go. They looked completely normal except for the fact they were wearing Jade's clothes. They looked good but not as good as Jade did when she was in them.

Cat's POV:

Jade's clothes were a bit too black but I didn't mind. They smelled of her and that comforted me. We were about to leave Beck's house when things started to blur. I was falling to the ground in Beck's house and now I'm in a shop staring at different brands of popcorn.

Tori's POV:

We were leaving when Cat fainted.

'Cat!' I shouted and ran over to her. Me and Beck started shaking her but she wouldn't wake.

**A/N It may be quite a confusing ending but it will make sense in the next chapter. I have a couple of questions for you!**

**What do you think surprised Jade?**

**What do you think is happening to Cat?**

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So thanks for reviewing and trying to answer my questions. It's nice to see what you think is going to happen before I write it. Anyway you will get to find out the answers now. Enjoy!**

Cat's POV:

I was looking at the popcorn and I seemed to be saying something about my brother however my hearing was muffled like I wasn't really there. There was someone next to me. I knew her. I had a feeling we were very close (personally, not like stood close together). I felt her move from my side. I wanted to follow her but I don't have control of my body. I want to turn around and follow her so bad but I didn't then, so I can't now.

For some reason I was heading to the children's magazine section. I stopped in front of a bright pink magazine with unicorns on the front. I was giggling but I don't feel happy now. I know what's happening. I'm having another flashback. The other person is Jade. I need to see if she's wearing the ring. I just don't remember paying much attention to her. Why? I promise myself that when we get Jade back I will try listening to her more. _If _we get Jade back.

I picked up the magazine in front of me and hugged it to my chest. Then I turned around. I remembered this whole scene and I looked at nearly everything in all the isles greeting everybody I saw…except Jade. Finally I headed towards the counter where Jade was stood buying the popcorn. She had her back to me. I was shouting something. I could hear me shout 'Jade' and her respond 'What?' but she didn't turn around.

I'm remembering more now. I was asking her if I could buy the magazine and she said no so I begged her and she said fine but I had to give in to her then so she could pay for it. I walked over to the counter. Yes! I must see her hand in a minute. Oh no! I'm too busy making friends with the shopkeeper that I'm not looking down at all. I can feel Jade snatching the magazine from my hands. I can even here her money as she places it on the counter but I'm just too distracted to even look towards her.

I turn to leave. NO! I haven't seen her hand yet! I try to turn myself around but it's no use. My vision is starting to blur. I know that the flashback is ending. I obviously can't remember anymore. Suddenly something gets pushed in front of me. It's the magazine. The last thing I see is the pale hand holding it out for me to take wearing a beautiful Jade stone ring.

And then I woke up.

Beck's POV:

'What should we do?' I asked Tori. She is still trying to wake up Cat.

'Uh…see if she's breathing!' I lean down over her body and place my ear over her mouth. Her breathing is clear and heavy.

'It seems like she's just sleeping!' I said to Tori.

'Well I don't know about you Beck, but I don't tend to collapse just because I'm tired.'

'Chill Tori, let's just focus on Cat' Tori nodded and ran towards the kitchen.

'Let's get some water from the kitchen and pour it on her. Maybe that will wake her up!'

'Good idea' I said. Tori returned with a bottle of water that she poured over Cat's face. Nothing happened.

'Ok, now I'm worried' said Tori. 'Beck, go and ring an ambulance'

'Sure' I ran down the hall and sprinted up the stairs. I had left my phone on my bed by accident. I was just outside my bedroom door when Tori started shouting my name.

I ran back down the stairs and back threw the corridor to where Tori was knelt beside Cat. Cat was sweating (although it might have just been the water we poured on her) and was thrashing side to side with her eyes still closed.

'It's like she's having another nightmare' said Tori 'she keeps mumbling things like 'Jade, ring, hand' it's really scary. Did you call the ambulance?' Wait, the ambulance. Oops.

'I forgot because you started calling my name'

'Oh so it's my fault?'

'Did I say that?'

'It sure did sound like it!'

'EXCUSE ME?'

'AND NOW YOU'RE SHOUTING AT ME! YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY MAD AT ME!'

'YOU'RE SHOUTING AT ME TOO! AND I NEVER SAID THAT I WAS MAD AT YOU!'

'SO NOW YOU'RE DENYING IT?'

'WHAT? I NEVER SAID IT! Look I'm tired of fighting'

'You said that to Jade and look where that got you' She was right. I thought of Jade. I stood up and walked out of the room.

Tori's POV:

I let a couple of tears fall from my face. I didn't mean to say that. We were both stressed then and we said things that weren't true. That wasn't Tori and Beck arguing then. That was a distressed Tori and Beck that can't take anymore. I looked down at Cat. We needed to get her help. I left the room in Beck's direction. He was in the sitting room sat on the sofa. He had his head in his hands and seemed to be crying.

'Beck' I approached him slowly. 'I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bring you and Jade into this. We didn't mean half the things we said then. We are just worried about Jade…and Cat. Let's just stay focused and we can make things better. We start with Cat…and then we can continue to help Jade. We can't do it on our own so let's help each other.'

Beck looked up at me. He had stopped crying but his eyes were still red. He nodded his head and then stood up and hugged me.

'Thank you Tori. Let's go and help Cat' We ran back to where Cat was and she was mumbling and turning more than ever.

'Quick Beck, go and call an ambulance!' He was just about to turn around when abruptly sat up and opened her eyes. 'CAT!' I exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. 'What happened? It looked like you were having some sort of fit!'

'No. I wasn't. I was having another flashback to when me and Jade were buying popcorn. She was wearing the ring. That means that it can only be outside the shop, in Jade's car or at her house.'

'Great! Well done Cat!' said Beck as he went to cross the shop and Cat's house off the list.

'Let's go to the shop and have a look outside and then go to Jade's house' said Cat. She had really become more mature and serious since Jade had disappeared. I think the fact her best friend was endanger really brought her closer to reality.

Jade's POV:

The door opened. Mike was stood there looking quite embarrassed.

'Uh…sorry boss. I d-didn't realize…' Mike was stuttering. I almost felt sorry for him. Steve was very angry. I could feel his grip tightening round one of my wrists. Suddenly Steve picked up the knife that was on the bed beside me and threw it full force at Mike. It hit him straight in the neck and he fell to the ground dead. I couldn't help it. I just started screaming at the top of my lungs. Tears started streaming down my face. I usually like blood and gore but that was horrific.

'Shut up!' yelled Steve. I couldn't stop. I just kept crying out all my tears.

Steve's POV:

The girl wouldn't shut up. I picked her up off the bed and then let her collapse to the floor in a fit of tears. After I had re-dressed I picked her up (she was still only in her underwear but I preferred it that way) by the waist and dragged her out the room.

When we arrived in the room downstairs Jake was stood there with a confused look on his face.

'Boss, what's going on? Where Mike?' Those two were brothers. Mike was younger than Jake. I guess he'll just have to deal with the pain.

'Dead' I said with no emotion in my voice 'I killed him for interrupting me and the girl'

Jade's POV:

I couldn't get the picture out of my head of Mike falling to the ground. I was still crying but just not as much as I was. Jake looked broken and devastated when he was told about Mike. His face started to show anger but then he brushed it off and it was clear of emotion once again. Steve told Jake to dispose of the body while he dragged me back to the cupboard. After re-tying me up he leant down and whispered in my ear

'Don't worry babe, we'll continue tomorrow' and those were the words that kept me awake all night.

**A/N Please review! If you have any questions feel free to ask them and also tell me what you think is going to happen next! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Please let me know what you think by writing a review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update! Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

Beck's POV:

We had spent hours at the shop just looking at the small space between the exit and where Jade's car was parked. It took ten minutes to realise it wasn't there but I had insisted to keep looking…and looking…and…well…looking some more. We have just arrived at Jade's house. Everything seems normal inside her house. But then you see the yellow and black police tape and remember. We ducked beneath the tape and stopped at the front door.

'Do any of you have a spare key?' asked Tori. Of course she didn't. Jade wouldn't let her have her house key. Or any key actually. I did have one. It was always on my bunch of keys but a couple of days after me and Jade broke up I woke up and it was gone from my keys. I knew that Jade had obviously come in the night and stolen the key back. The next morning I had found the spare key to my RV in my locker with no note or anything. (I had given her the key the day she kicked open the door of my RV, and thought I was cheating on her with her a nine year old next door, to prevent her from destroying the door again.

'No I don't anymore' I said.

'I do!' exclaimed Cat. WOW. I didn't expect Jade to trust Cat with a key to her house. Although they are best friends. I guess when Jade was upset she would text Cat and then Cat could come over. I knew when Jade was angry at someone and didn't answer her phone I would go over to check on her. Whenever she had an argument with me Cat would go. She retrieved her bunch of keys from her purse. There were various pink keys with flowers on and one black key that stood out a mile. 'Hmm…if only I could remember which one it was' Oh Cat.

'Why don't you try the black one' said Tori softly.

'I don't know Tori…I'm pretty sure it's the one with the daisy's on it' I shook my head and Tori rolled her eyes.

'Cat it's the black one' I said. 'All Jade's keys are black. She spray paints them.'

Cat unlocked the door and we went inside.

'I thought we were going to check Jade's car first to save us the trouble of checking a whole house if we find it' said Tori.

'We are' I said.

'Jade left her car keys on the coffee table in the house' said Cat.

After completely searching Jade's car we began on the house. It was our last hope to get Jade back. The more and more we looked the sadder I became. There was no sign of the ring.

Jade's POV:

I was sleeping in the cupboard when I felt a hand being pressed against my mouth. I jolted awake.

'Shh. Don't worry, I'm letting you go' There in front of me was Jake. 'Don't make a sound.' Then he removed his hand from my mouth.

'What are you doing?' I said. He quickly re-covered my mouth.

'Don't you understand what don't make a sound means? Just come with me.' He pulled a knife from his pockets and cut my ropes. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the chair. Slowly he opened the cupboard door. Steve was back to sleeping on the floor. He put him arm around my waist but just in protective way. It felt fine, not like when Steve did it. He always held on too tight. Slowly he led out and a few steps forward. Steve rolled in his sleep. I gasped in shock and Jake's hand pressed tightly over my mouth. Steve was lying with his arms and legs completely spread out. I couldn't jump that far. Apparently Jake agreed with me. He turned me around and gently whispered in my ear.

'I'm going to pick you up' and that's what he did. He picked up my legs and held them with one arm. I was put over his right shoulder. I wanted to protest so badly but I knew I couldn't make a sound. Slowly I felt Jake take one large stride over Steve. As I dangled down I could see Steve beneath me. Suddenly Jake wobbled. I gripped onto the back of his shirt for dear life. He regained his balance and took the second step however he did not put me down. He walked to the other side of the room and finally placed me down by the door. Then he pulled Steve's bunch of keys from his pocket. Slowly he unlocked the door and we both stepped outside. Then he grabbed my hand and we both ran as fast as we could. We stopped at the black van that I had been taken in. Next to in was a black Aston Martin. He opened the passenger side door and told me to get in. I didn't need to be told twice. I got in the car and shut the door. He ran to the driver's side and got in. Then we were off. 'Where should I take you?' he asked. I told him the address of Beck's RV. That was the place I most wanted to go. I would have rather gone to Cat's since me and Beck had broken up but I knew where we were from looking out the window and knew that beck's place was a lot closer. I just wanted to be safe at the moment.

'Why did you help me?' I asked Jake.

'Two reasons. One I wanted the money from the ring. I never signed up for murder, kidnapping…and definitely not rape' he glanced over in my direction with tears in his eyes. I looked down into my lap.

'What was the second reason?' I asked him.

'Steve killed my brother…Mike was my brother' I could see a few tears falling from his eyes.

'I'm so sorry' I said.

'It's not your fault. None of it's your fault' After a while of silent driving we pulled up outside Beck's house and RV. We walked up the driveway. So close.

Beck's POV:

We couldn't find it anywhere. I couldn't believe it. At midnight we had given up. I returned to my RV and Cat and Tori went back to their houses. Oh Jade, where are you?

Jade's POV:

'Thank you so much' I said to Jake. I hugged him and he hugged me back. When we pulled back he kissed my forehead and wiped away the tears falling from my eyes. I turned around and knocked on Beck's RV door. There was no response. 'Beck?' I asked.

'Jade?' came his voice from inside. My heart lifted.

'Please open the door.'

'It's too late now' he said.

'What? Wh-what do you mean?' I began to cry as I pleaded with the RV door to open.

'I wanted to open the door. I'm sorry. If I could go back and open it…I would.'

'No, Beck. You can know. Please, just let me in' My face was streaming with tears.

'But you're not real…you just my imagination' his voice had no emotion in it.

'NO! Nooo!' I screamed. 'Please! Please!... I love you' I collapsed in a heap at the RV door.

'Well…I don't love you' Those words cut through like a sharp knife. I could feel Jake crouch beside me and pull me into a tight embrace as I sobbed into his chest.

Cat's POV:

I was in my room lying on my bed. I was staring at a picture of me and Jade on my bedside table. Suddenly I closed my eyes. I wasn't asleep but I seemed to be dreaming. I saw Beck's RV In front of me. Jade was crying at the door and a man I didn't know was hugging her. Another shadow was walking up the driveway. Neither Jade nor the man had noticed him. I knew he was bad. I could sense it. I wanted to warn her but I opened my eyes and the image was gone. I didn't know what that was but something was telling me that it was real. I picked up my phone and dialled Tori's number.

'Hello?' she answered.

'Tori, Jade's outside Beck's RV and he won't let her in. I don't know why but something bad is going to happen.'

'How do you know?' she asked worried.

'I had a vision. Listen I know it sounds crazy but I just know…please.'

'Ok. I believe you. Me and my dad will call back up and go to Beck's RV. We'll meet you there.'

'Thanks Tori, bye!' I hung up the phone before she could reply and ran downstairs. I told my brother to drive me to Beck's immediately. He said no but when I told him Jade was in trouble he agreed. I knew he fancied Jade. I wouldn't tell Jade though because she would never stay for a sleepover again.

Beck's POV:

I could hear Jade in my mind. She was telling me to open the door. It was too late. I couldn't. I wanted her to leave my head. She said she loved me so I took my chance. I told her the biggest lie ever. I said I didn't love her. All I could hear was her sobbing. It was just my mind trying to make me feel bad. It wasn't real.

Jade's POV:

'How cute' I looked up and saw Steve walking up the driveway with a gun in his hand. I was too buying screaming at Beck that I didn't even hear the van pull up. Me and Jake stood up and he pushed me behind him.

'Stay away from her' he said.

'Make me' said Steve raising the gun.

'Beck!' I shouted again.

Beck's POV:

I could hear voices. It was just memories from that night. It's just cat picking up the cars or Tori trying to keep the mood cheerful. I hear Jade scream my name again but it's too late. She's already driven away.

Jade's POV:

'Aww. He doesn't love you anymore' said Steve in a sickening voice. The worst part was…he was right.

**A/N Please review! Next chapter will be the last chapter but there will be a sequel. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Here is the last chapter…**

Jade's POV:

He did it again. He didn't open the door. Last time I only felt like I would die if he didn't. This time…I actually will die. Jake had pushed me behind him.

Jake's POV:

'You won't harm her anymore! Just go. She doesn't have the ring so why do you want her?' Jake was trying to improvising but I could tell that Steve was better off at the moment. We had nothing while he had a gun.

'Oh Jake, don't you understand…not all treasure is gold and money.' He glanced at Jade and I tightened my grip on her arm pressing her against the RV door. Then I remembered the gun in my back pocket. Just as Steve was about to shoot I thought of Mike and pulled the gun from my pocket. I tried shooting but Steve dodged. There was no time to spare. I pulled Jade roughly by the arm and starting running across the driveway towards the front lawn of Jade's boyfriend's house. Steve was shooting at us. There was another car parked on the driveway. It was probably the boyfriend's parents. I pushed Jade behind it.

'Stay down' I told her.

Jade's POV:

Jake told me to stay down. I covered my ears as they started shooting at each other. Suddenly the worst thing happened. Jake got shot in the arm and his gun flew from his hands landing beneath Beck's RV. He looked towards Steve with a defeated look as Steve triumphed and smirked.

'I always win' he said then fired his gun over and over again. I pressed my hands to my ears as he shot the gun at least five times. I screamed as Jake fell dead beside me.

'Come out princess' said Steve in a sing song voice. I had no choice. It was over. He had won. I slowly stood up and walked from behind the car. Tears streamed down my face.

'Come here' he ordered. I slowly came towards him. Eventually I was stood in front of him looking down at my shoes. He violently gripped my chin and made me look up at him.

'We'll find a suitable punishment for you when we get home' Then he drew back his hand and slapped me full force causing to land on the ground and bring my hand to my stinging cheek. 'Now get up' I felt too weak in the knees. 'You have ten seconds to stand up before I make you…one…'

Beck's POV (a little before):

My phone started ringing. It was Cat. I pressed answer and put it to my ear.

'Hey Cat'

'Beck! Is Jade at your RV?'

'Cat why would she be? She's gone…remember?'

'No, Beck. Listen. She's there. I just know. I've just met up with Tori. We and the police are on our way to your RV but we are going to be a few more minutes. Jades in danger now. You have to help her.'

Cat sounded really worried. Maybe she was right. But that means that the screaming Jade outside my RV was real. Oh no! 'Ok Cat. I'll go and check. See you in a minute.' I hung up the phone and ran to the RV door. I opened slightly and peered out. Suddenly I heard gun shots. I looked across and saw a man drop dead. Then I noticed Jade cowering behind my (now ruined) parents car. It was real. She was really there. But then I realised there was another man holding a gun. I had to save her. He told Jade to come to him. She looked so scared. It broke my heart. I have to wait for Cat and Tori to come with the police. I can't help her yet. He'll just shoot me. Suddenly he slapped her hard across the face. He told her to get up or he'd hurt her. I could tell she was too weak. Please stand up Jade. I could tell he was going to badly hurt her if she didn't.

'One' he said. He was counting. Why? I guess I'd have to face the bad memories sometime.

'Two, three, four' I couldn't do anything.

'Five, six, seven' I couldn't let him get to ten. No matter what. I just hoped that Cat and Tori would show up soon.

'Eight, nine' He raised his gun. But not to shoot. He was about to hit Jade with it. Screw this, no-one touches MY girl.

Jade's POV:

He was about to hit me with his gun.

'TEN!' That wasn't Steve's voice. It was Beck's. I looked up to see that Beck had come out of no-where and punched Steve in the face.

Beck's POV:

'TEN!' I yelled as I ran towards Steve and punched him in the face.

Jade's POV:

In shock Steve dropped the gun and it slip off down the driveway. Beck and Steve started having a full on wrestling match while I watched in shock. Beck was punching Steve while saying

'Don't…you ever…lay a finger…on her again…or I will kill you!' However Steve was placing some pretty good punches on Beck. As he punched Beck in the mouth Beck fell back onto the floor. Steve ran over to where his gun had slid. He picked up his gun and walked back over. Beck scrambled up and over to me clutching me in his arms. We were both going to die. Suddenly loud sirens were heard. Steve looked towards the end of the driveway with a worried expression.

'I'll get you princess…eventually' He threatened me and then ran off down the road and into the darkness as four or five police cars and Cat's brother's pulled up. Cat ran from her car.

Beck's POV:

'Jadey!' She screamed and ran over to Jade in my arms. Various police officers starting looking for Steve. Tori ran from one police car and ran to join Cat and Jade's embrace. Apparently she had brought Trina as she too ran from the same car. The four girls shared a hug. I smiled as I watched them but then it turned to frown as I remembered Steve. Tori's dad walked over and reported that Steve seemed to have gotten away.

'No' Jade whispered before collapsing to the ground. I ran over and knelt beside her pulling her into my arms.

'Don't worry your safe' I said as I brought her to my chest. Jade looked up at Trina and Tori.

'Thank you both for bringing the police. I consider you both as friends, even though I don't act like it' Tori and Trina hugged Jade and she hugged them back.

'Actually' said Tori 'It was Cat. She called and said that she had a vision that you were at Beck's RV and to meet her there and bring the police.' Jade looked up at Cat smiled. I decided it was best to leave them alone so me, Tori and Trina all walked away.

Jade's POV:

'Cat, I can never repay you enough. You are my best friend.' I pulled her into a tight hug.

'I love you Jadey. Like a sister' she murmured into my shoulder.

'Like a sister?' I said. 'We are sisters' I could feel Cat hug even tighter. As we pulled apart I could feel Beck's eyes on me. 'Give us a minute?' I asked Cat. She understood and nodded. I walked over to Beck.

'I was so worried' he said.

'Thank you for helping me' I said

He didn't say anything but just kissed me. However I pulled away.

'But… I can't come back to you. You told me you loved me but then proved you didn't by not opening the door. Then you proved my biggest fears. That you loved Tori. I saw you try to kiss her' I could see shock on his face. 'At the platinum music awards Cat left her laptop video running. I saw it live. She proved more loyalty to me than you have by not kissing you. And then, when I begged you to open the door again…you still didn't' Tears fell from my eyes. 'I will come back to you…but only when I find out that you truly love me…I sorry' I left him speechless and walked over to Cat and her brother climbing into the back seat of their car. They joined me in the car and we silently drove off.

(later on)

Cat was staying at mine for a five day sleepover. We were literally going to miss school for five days to relax and (in Cat's words) give me time to heal. The school was fine with it considering the experience. Trina, Tori and Beck were also allowed time off school. I entered my house and went to get me and Cat drinks from the kitchen. Suddenly I remembered something.

'Oh my god' Cat ran to the kitchen.

'What happened?' she asked worried. I held up the Jade stone ring that had been at the side of the kitchen sink the whole time.

'Throw it away' said Cat. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

'But…'

Cat cut me off 'No, Jade. I've always listened to you and now you're going to listen to me. That ring almost got you killed. Now get rid of it. Imagine what would happen if Steve found out that you still had it?' Cat was right. I told her I'd meet her upstairs. Then I threw the ring in the kitchen bin and went to join her.

Beck's POV:

I couldn't believe that Jade knew I tried to kiss Tori. I was just my way of getting over her. Even Tori knew that. I will have to prove to Jade that I still love her…whatever it takes.

Jade's POV:

Cat was sleeping beside me. Careful to not wake her I slipped out of the bed and sneaked downstairs. I slipped my hand into the kitchen bin and retrieved the ring. I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. I decided I would keep it hidden. I wrapped it in a silk cloth and ran back upstairs. Carefully, I went back into my room and slipped in in my drawer beside my bed. I would hide it properly in the morning.

( Next morning )

'No'

'Please Cat'

'No'

**A/N I know that Cat seems a little out of character but that's just because the experience changed her. She is still just as sweet and kind but she more linked to reality**

'I'll never get it out…I just want to keep it' Me and Cat were talking in my bedroom in the morning. I had just told her about wanting to keep the ring.

'Fine' she said 'but you better hide it somewhere good'

'I will'

'So where?'

'I can't tell you'

'What? Why?'

'Because that will put you in danger!' I was not going to let Cat be in danger because of me. After a lot of arguing she agreed that I could hide it on my own. She said she needed to get some things for her brother in Walmart meanwhile and would invite Tori while I hid the ring. And so she left. I found a small black ring box and placed the ring inside. Then I pulled my black fur rug on my bedroom floor back and started feeling the floorboards. Eventually I found the ring one. It was a hidden latch. I pulled open the latch open and stepped down an old wooden ladder leading to a secret room in my house. Inside the small room was a lot of dust and spider webs but nothing else. I went to the wall and felt around. Suddenly I found the loosed brick I was looking for and slid it out the wall. No-one knew about this. Cat and Beck knew about the room. I use to hide from my family down here when they annoyed me or my dad shouted at me. Me and Cat discovered it together when we were seven and I had showed Beck the room on our second year anniversary. None of them knew about the brick that could come out the wall. In the hole I kept me and Beck's promised ring (that I couldn't bring myself to get rid of but didn't want to wear either), photos of me and Cat as kids, my favourite pair of scissors that Cat gave me as a secret Santa gift and now there would be the Jade stone ring that I slid in the hole to join the other items. After replacing the brick I climbed back up the ladder shutting the trap door. I put the rug back over the top and went downstairs to wait for Cat.

Cat's POV:

I was walking through Walmart with Tori. Before I left Jade said I could tell Tori and no-one else that she was keeping the ring.

'So she's keeping it?' said Tori

'Yeah. But she's never going to wear it. That would be too dangerous. She hiding it now. She's not even letting me see where. Only she will know.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah. But we are never going to talk about it. I'm just telling you now and from now on we pretend the ring doesn't exist. We can't take any chances'

Tori nodded her head in agreement and we made our way to the till.

Steve's POV:

I was in Walmart (in disguise) listening to Jade's friends. I couldn't believe what I heard. Those girls really should learn that you shouldn't share secrets in public. Anyone could be listening. I smiled to myself and left the shop.

**A/N That's the end! I hope you enjoyed the story. Don't worry though. There will be a sequel. Please review. I'd like to know what you think and what you think might happen in the sequel. Here's a hint…it's called 'Betrayal'**


End file.
